A Day of Betrayal
by crosstheindigo
Summary: December 7th 1941, Japan launched a surprise attack and bombed Pearl Harbor, heavily damaging the American military forces stationed in Hawaii and finally convincing America to join WWII. Though, did anyone ask Hawaii how she felt about this? Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Well, today is December 7th and the 69th memorial day of the Pearl Harbor bombing. And since I have that wierd "i need to write a drabble-ey fanfiction feeling" in my system, I decided to write this to get it out. It is kinda short and drabble-ey. But oh well. I stuck to the facts I knew about it and wrote this.**

**So I hope you enjoy it.**

**R.I.P. All Pearl Harbors veterans and those who died in the bombing. These people will always be important in my heart because the sacrifices they made for my state :)**

* * *

"Tora. Tora. Tora." The words echoed through his head as he picked up his pace, knowing exactly where she was located. He ran out of the building and into the next, watching his planes soar in the remarkably blue sky above the harbor. The scenery was so beautiful, he almost pitted his target. But quickly shook his thought aside remembering the mission, remembering the will of his citizens and his duty as a nation. He pushed the doors open, as a body ran into him, the stumbled back and sputtered,

"I'm sorr-" Hawaii lifted her head after the sudden confusion and her eyes fell upon his figure, his crisp white uniform was tinged in brown dust from running around outside. His sword shone in the light that hit it directly and his face confused her, he looked furious and determined, but unwilling as he begrudgingly grip his sword and pointed it towards her.

"Japan." She said, her eyes widening as the sword was lift to her chest, poking the outer layer of her tang top.

"Those planes…their yours aren't they?" Hawaii muttered in disbelief. No one had expected this; none of her government officials mentioned anything about an attack. There had been rumors, and a general said something about an attack on Sunday. But his superiors said it was a false alarm. Hawaii felt her heart race in fear as Japan pressed his blade to her and she was forced to take a step back.

"Yes, Hawaii-san." Japan replied, his eyes now closed and his hand still.

"Why Japan…Why? We got along so well before! When your people began immigrating into Hawaii! I thought we were on good terms!" Hawaii shouted at him, furious and filled with regret when remembering the day they had first met, and his sweet smile, that smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Japan did not reply, but merely took another step toward her, this time edging his blade into her shoulder, and with a little force, broke a thin layer of her skin. She stood there as the blade entered her skin, she did not flinch, nor did she weep, she merely stared at Japan with utter disdain. She grabbed the blade, cutting her hand in the process, and forced it deeper into her shoulder.

"If you're going to cut me, don't settle for small scars and bruise. If you want to take this attack seriously, then give me scars so deep I will never forget them, make them so noticeable that in the future I can stare at them to remind me how much I _hate_ you." Hawaii said, her words dripping with vengeance despite the fact that the blade was pointed toward her.

"As you wish." Japan replied, cringing at her last remarks. He realized how war with other countries went; he even carried scars from those he thought he could trust, as did all other countries. But Hawaii was different; she already had battle scars up until the day her country had been unified as one in 1820, she was stronger that most and kinder as well. Knowing all of this, and pushing back all personal preferences that gripped his heart, he pushed his blade into her flesh. She gave a short scream as the blade penetrated her flesh and the red liquid dripped down, hitting the wood floor with soft splashes.

"Is that all?" Hawaii said, her bangs hid her eyes from Japan, but he saw her smirk and rage bubbled within him. He pulled the sword out quickly, ready to her scream again, but disappointed when instead she clenched her shoulder instead, her smirk still there as she struggled to stand up.

"I've had wounds worse than this Japan." She said tauntingly. Japan's eyebrows creased in agitation as he made one swift stroke with his sword, Hawaii didn't even see the blade move but knew it happened as a red cut blossomed on her cheek. She took a step back as Japan lunged forward with his sword. Hawaii tripped and fell onto the floor, her plumeria flower floated from her hair to the ground and now remained under Japan's foot as he took another step forward and pointed the blade directly at her face. She never lifted her head once in this short battle; never once had she looked deep within Japan's eyes.

"Lift your head." Japan said as he nudged her chin up with his sword. Anger swarmed his head as Hawaii shook her and instead pushed his sword away from her face. He glared at her, only able to see her press her lips together and unable to see her eyes. It annoyed him for some reason, like the day he had hurt China. China looked him in the eyes and questioned him; he was obviously hurt as Japan gave him that scar on his back. But Hawaii, she was different, she was his _friend_, and even in a time like this she refused to look at him. She didn't even seem hurt or sad at Japan's betrayal; it made him question whether or not they had even been friends. He knew how much it hurt to be betrayed but someone you cared for, and yet Hawaii shed not a single tear. He lashed out at her again; a deep gash formed on her other arm and blood stream from it, staining her skin and his own heart.

"I said to lift your head." Japan said again, nudging her chin with the sword. The blood on the sword dripped onto her neck and was absorbed by her shirt, the liquid melting into the fabric.

"You countries are all the same." She muttered with a smirk, "You just use force to get what you want."

"That's how the world works Hawaii-san. Even if you were only brought to meet the rest of your kind a century or two ago, you should realize that's how the world works. If you want something you grab it and take it by force, isn't that how your own culture worked? How your great leader _Kamehameha_ was able to unite all your islands?" Japan replied, his sword was never put down.

"No. If we wanted something, we cultivated it, we took care of it, and we respected it until we were finally allowed to receive it. War strategies do not pertain to all aspects of life." Hawaii said. She flinched in pain as she felt burns began to melt into her flesh, from the amount of casualties in the harbor. She glanced out the window, not allowing Japan to meet her eyes, and saw the massive destruction that had befell her wonderful home. A strange sadness overwhelmed her heart though she would not let it show and instead stared at the floor and the blood by her legs, dripping from her arms.

"Then you know nothing." Japan replied with disgust, not because of what she said but because he felt like a needle pierced his heart when she said those words, because she was correct.

"You know nothing!" she screamed back, her eyes glaring at him through tears, tears the leaked down her chin and dripped onto the blood stains on her clothes, mixing and entwining with each other's differences.

"These tears are not from pain, because I have felt worse. They are from your own stupidity Japan!" she screamed and at the time, Japan did not understand her words, though he would definitely remember them and at the moment when his defeat was near, they would replay in his head like a broken record and he would finally understand the depth and true meaning they held.

"Shut up." He replied, preparing to strike her again as the door burst open. But as Japan's sword flew down, they did not meet her flesh but another's.

"A-Alfred…" Hawaii stuttered out in shock at the figure in front of her, a sword wedged into his back.

"Sorry the hero got here so late. But I promise I'll protect you now." He said with a triumphant smile.

Japan glared at the taller man and withdrew his sword from his back, watching him flinch softly. He wiped his sword and slipped it back into its sheath, his mission was over and he slowly retreated. America was not someone he wished to get involved with just yet.

"Good bye Hawaii-san." Japan said before he ran out of the building and toward one of his own planes that had arrived to pick him up.

America heard the words and ran after him, their eyes met as Japan left in the fighter jet and Alfred felt a new resolution form within him. The bombing was the last straw, America was now prepared to enter the war and he was going to make sure Japan felt Hawaii's pain ten times over.

America ran back into the building and saw Hawaii struggling to stand up. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style, being careful of her wounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he walked her out of the building and headed toward the hospital.

"Yeah." She replied as she buried her face into his chest.

"You know, he's gone, so you can cry now. I promise I won't tell." America whispered to her.

"Thank you Alfred…" She replied as her silent tears stained his jacket.

"It's the least I can do." He replied, knowing nothing could atone for the things he had done to her.

"I promise, I'll never let anyone harm you again." America replied, gently kissing her forehead. He meant his words too; he never was going to let her get hurt again, no matter what. And above all, Japan was going to pay for what he did.

* * *

**I find myself enjoying the whole AmericaxHawaii pairing because of their history together. Although I prefer to see their relationship as a brother-sister one because they could have LOADS of crazy adventures together. Though...I enjoy JapanxHawaii because of Pearl Harbor and because Japanese culture has really influnced our islands :)**

**I might actually make this into a multi-chaptered fanfic surronding events around Hawaii...But for now it'll be a one-shot :)**

**Reviews would be nice and if your interested about the topic, feel free to ask me questions I was just studying about this topic a few weeks ago and it's still fresh in my head :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, look! It's an update! Thank you for the reviews & story alerts/faves. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Thanks." America smiled before heading into Hawaii's room.

Closing the door behind him, he saw her lying on the bed; weak, defeated, but still happy and smiling to see him.

"Alfred!" she exclaimed.

"Leilani.." America said, walking closer to her and sat in the chair by the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Well the doctor did a nice job stitching me up and-" Hawaii stopped mid-sentence, staring at the nation across from her. America looked at her wondering why he had stopped, she reached out and cupped America's cheeks and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

America broke when he saw that forgiving smile. He looked down, shaking his head and clenching the bed sheets.

"I'm. So. Sorry." America choked out. The same pain from years before flooded him all at once. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Hawaii sighed and leaned in to America with a warm embrace. "I know. It's okay."

"No." America pushed her off of him. "No. It's not okay."

He stared at her in shock…and amazement. When America walked around the island to waste time while Hawaii was getting stitched up he felt the accusing stares all around him. He was a foreigner to the island, he was _haole_, a white person. America heard the silent stares and the whispered words of hate, but surprisingly enough the attention wasn't on him this time, they were on the japs. The Japanese citizens of Hawaii had the attention today.

But America could still remember the words uttered behind him and the words yelled straight in his face. It felt like many centuries had passed since America was ordered to make Hawaii a territory. To use whatever force necessary to conquer the island. But it wasn't too long ago…The indigenous people hated white people ever since, America remembered his last visit a few years ago.

"Eh, what dat haole stay here for?"

"Stupid haole."

"Che. Go back mainland!"

He was scared to walk by himself at times, the hatred radiated off some of the people. How much spite they had for the people who chained their Queen and destroyed their ways, destroyed their language, their culture, destroyed everything they were. It was strange, when America was at home in the capital he remembered hate crimes committed against African-Americans for being a different color, that if you weren't white—you weren't as important…But here in Hawaii it was different. If you were white, you were different, you weren't as important. Ironic isn't it?

America couldn't help but stare at Hawaii in amazement; her people hate him so much. Hated America so much. Yet she was showing forgiveness. It worried America, staring at her deep brown eyes, he wondered how she could fight off the anger her people felt.

How did she do it?

A sudden fire filled America's eyes.

Anger.

Hate.

Jealousy.

An inner rage filled him. Mad at Hawaii for being so composed, for being such a better nation than he was.

But then he looked at her again, she was tired, her eyes use to sparkle with adventure and curiosity. She was once a mighty warrior who fought along her leaders throughout time. But now they were dull. She was so exhausted. But the spark that had lit in America did not die down; he heard the locals' voices in his head.

"No can trust dose japs."

"It's da japs fault.

"Da japs when do dis."

America knew whose fault this was. He knew how to direct his anger. He would never let anyone hurt Hawaii. Never again would he see Hawaii cry.

Never.

(Break)

The door flew open as a blue-eyed blond walked through them, determination and rage etched across his face.

"I swear I'll never forgive them!" America shouted, his fists hit the president's desk with a loud thump-although it was obvious America had held back a lot of his power with that action.

"There's nothing we can do but help our new allies in this war- we will defeat the Axis Powers Alfred." The president calmly retorted.

"I don't want to just defeat them! I want to crush Japan for what he did." America stood ridged, his hands clenched at his side, nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. "I will make him pay for what he did to her. I'll make sure he feels ten times the pain she did."

"Who are you speaking of?" the president asked, already knowing the answer.

"Japan hurt Hawaii. I will repay him for that action."

"And how are you going to do that?" the president asked earnestly, ready for any crazy ideas he knew Alfred was bound to spout. But, with the intense animosity raging within his eyes, it was almost impossible to not take him seriously.

"I've heard that Einstein has been helping with a new weapon." America unclenched his hands and placed them down calmly on the President's desk, leaning forward, looking him straight in the eyes. "I say we make Japan the first test subject."

"I'm not too sure about that right now Alfred, it's still in production." The president shook his head.

"Then until then, I don't want to see another Japanese person in this country." Alfred said.

"Alfred, I can't just send all of them away." The president sighed. Alfred stood back up, his hands at his sides, much calmer than 10 seconds ago.

"Yes you can." Alfred replied.

"How?" the president sighed.

"Internment camps." Alfred whispered, his eyes narrowed and remarkably calm.

* * *

**WELP. It is super short. But, oh well.**

**Review?**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**:)**


End file.
